


I Fucking Love You

by AAArlert



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post diagnosis, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAArlert/pseuds/AAArlert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey tells Ian he loves him for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fucking Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here and my first time writing for Gallavich so please tell me if I did them justice!

     “Morning sleepyhead,” Lip said, looking up from his homework that was scattered across the kitchen table, “Though I’m not sure 1 pm can be considered morning”  
     “I didn’t know you were coming home this weekend,” Ian commented, yawning as he ambled down the stairs.  
     “I wasn’t,” Lip replied lighting a cigarette, “but Fiona promised the kids she’d take them to the pool seeing as it just opened back up and all so-”  
     “So you’re here to babysit me,” Ian supplied, trying to keep his tone light as he poured himself a cup of coffee, “make sure I don’t go fucking crazy?”  
     “Come on man,” Lip sighed, “You know it’s not like that. You just started getting out of bed last week, you can’t blame Fiona for being careful.”  
     “Yeah,” Ian took a sip of his coffee before dumping it down the sink. It was cold. “I just want to get back to my life y’know. I haven’t even had a drink in forever.”  
     “Who’s getting a drink?” the kitchen door swung open and Mickey walked in. His face immediately lit up when he saw Ian and Lip let out a quiet sigh of relief. Mickey always seemed to be the most successful when it came to cheering Ian up.  
     “Not me,” Ian grumbled, but he couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend.  
     Mickey walked around the kitchen counter to stand behind Ian, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s waist and resting his chin on Ian’s shoulder. “Aw you know that shit messes with your meds. Besides it’s not like you and I need to have alcohol to have a good time together firecrotch” Mickey added in a low voice so Lip couldn’t hear, he had turned his focus back to his homework anyways.  
     Ian turned around so that he was leaning against the counter and rested his hands on Mickey’s waist, “Hey just ‘cause I can't drink doesn’t mean you don’t get to.”  
     “Shut up man,” Mickey said softly, “I know you hate this fuckin’ shit, so I’ll do what I can to make it a little less shitty. If that means givin’ up booze, I can do that.”  
     “But why?” Ian frowned, rubbing small circles on Mickey’s hips with his thumbs.  
     “’Cause I fuckin’ love you dumbass,” Mickey said with a laugh, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lip glanced up from his homework. Ian stood frozen. It wasn’t as though he didn’t know Mickey loved him. Fuck, Mickey told him everyday with all the little things he did for Ian. Ian had just never bothered saying it because he assumed Mickey never would.        “What?” Mickey asked, looking worried.  
     “You said you love me,” Ian said, still staring at Mickey.  
     “Yeah,” Mickey shrugged, his eye’s never leaving Ian’s, “Fuckin’ newsflash. I don’t spend all my time around your crazy family for shits and giggles.”  
     “It’s just you've never said it before,” Ian said, his face blank.  
     “Well then you’d better say it back so I don’t look like some bitch,” Mickey said nervously.  
     “Fuck,” Ian finally smiled, and Mickey felt as though everything else in the room was cast in the shadow because Ian Gallagher was the fucking sun, “Of course I love you Mick.”  
     “Jeezus Gallagher,” Mickey laughed, ducking his head down to hide his relief, “give me a fuckin’ heart attack why don’t you.”  
     “Mickey Milkovich I fucking love you,” Ian said as though he could never say those words enough. He moved his hand to tilt Mickey’s chin up before kissing his boyfriend. It wasn’t a frantic kiss like a lot of their first kisses had been. It didn’t feel quick or stolen. It was slow and gentle. Ian pulled away, his eyes still locked on Mickey’s. He felt like he could just drink in this moment forever.  
     “Well,” Lip said, standing up, “I’m gonna run to the store and pick up something for dinner. You crazy kids be safe”. Neither Ian nor Mickey even looked at him; they couldn’t seem to tear their eyes from each other. Lip couldn’t help but smile, because who would have thought Mickey fucking Milkovich would be the best thing that could have ever happened to Ian.


End file.
